Jacob and Bella: Their breaking dawn
by EclipseLover93
Summary: Bella and Jake's rough time lasted for over two years leading into Breaking dawn. After a while of missing Jacob bella finally tells him of everything he's missed and Jake shows bella of everything he could giver her; edward over time is angry at jake.
1. Chapter 1

"Jake…..I'm sorry" I whispered softly watching my best friend jump into the woods and leave my sight for the last time.

_Summer…._

_It's been almost two years since I last saw Jacob. Edward and I married of course letting Alice plan the entire thing…it was nice but something felt missing. We had a baby girl named Renesmee; she beautiful like her daddy considering she's part vampire but human like how I was. I still dream of Jacob to this day but have no idea where he is; his dad doesn't know and the pack won't tell me anything._

I sat on the window seat of my giant house with the rest of my family giving me the privacy I so deeply wanted. The handmade journal and pen sat in my lap while I thought of nothing but Jacob; I miss him and wish one day I would see his wolf form in the brush of the trees but every day since he left the trees remained empty as I remained hurt on the inside secretly from everyone but jasper. He never said a word about it though. The clouds covered the sky darker than usual…a storm. The rest of my family wanted to make plans for a baseball game as Alice saw the storm would be a bad one, I asked not to go disappointing little Renesmee for not seeing her first game but baseball but she nodded like everyone else.

"Bella sweetie, we're leaving" Esme said while slowly gliding into the room. I smiled and hugged her as the rest of my family including my beautiful husband with our daughter hugged me next. I told her to have fun with one last embrace and a kiss to Edward's lips. They left out the back door after a couple seconds I couldn't hear them anymore and I knew they couldn't hear me.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could into Edward and I's room scooting into the closet for a pair of jeans and a simple shirt; surprisingly I found a set that wasn't extremely expensive. A note was attached.

_Bella, _

_Thought you might need these; don't worry everyone will understand_

_I promise I still won't say a word._

_Jasper_

I smiled at the note before tossing on the shirt and sliding into the jeans which happened to fit me perfectly. The rain started here but I didn't mind it considering my new lifestyle. I walked to the garage at a slightly faster than normal pace opening the garage door to my sports car; what Edward used to call the "After car". I purred the engine to life speeding through the bends and onto the main road in less than a full minute; La Push was 15 minutes away….Jake's house was 20 minutes from the border. I stepped onto the gas petal pushing the car to a minimum of 95 without even pressing into the seat the slightest fraction of anything. Jake's house looked like how it always did and I smiled remembering everything I could even if it seemed a blurry picture.

Billy opened the door with a smile to me and I hugged him but then apologized about my new changes. He stopped me mid-sentence and said that Jake was finally home. I smiled wide as I could when Billy motioned that Jake was in the garage like old times working on something. I hugged Billy again and smiled another apology before running out the back door into the garage to see the one thing I've missed for 2 years.

"Jake?" I said trying not to let the ring in my voice sound. Jake was working on his bike; he suddenly lost grip of what was in his hand and spun around taking me in his burning arms. I embraced him back long and tight for a long time but it didn't take him any time at all to know something was different about me…about the Bella he knew.

"Bella…how could—why did you do it?" Jake automatically unhooked his arms from around me and stepped back with a strange look on his face. I stepped closer to him but he held out a hand saying to stay back—that I had changed too much for comfort to Jacob black.

"We've been through this remember that day 2 years ago when we said goodbye. Jake it happened a while later but don't worry I'm okay; I have a daughter and she's half human, I experienced pregnancy along with birth and a wedding. I lived the life I wanted; in fact I still am."

"Bella….." Jake said crashing his weight against a table leaning against it while staring at the ground as someone would if they were irritated or upset. I looked down thinking this was a bad idea so I turned to walk away but when my back turned to Jake I felt a warm hand against my cold one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella, I'm not upset—enough—I just can't figure out why you never told me" Jake squeezed my hand pulling me back into the garage before letting go and walking a few steps away to lean against the table again.

"How exactly was I supposed to tell you Jacob when you wouldn't talk to me for two years, two years Jake? That's a hell of a long time to wait for you to at Least show yourself to me!" I said trying to hold back my irritation as if it wasn't obvious I missed him.

"I couldn't face you because I didn't want to lose the memories of the Bella I knew, Trust me Bella it hurt not to see you." He explained meeting my eyes every so often. "Bella it killed me enough when I lost you…I don't want to feel that again" He added with an expression that looked miserable and I believed it truly hurt him to hear that I chose Edward over him.

"Jake, you don't have to lose me" I walked over to him leaving a foot between us grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers. "I'm right here. I'm the same Bella just a different look on the outside." I smiled softly to him as the rain poured down outside the doorway; Jake pulled me into a hug right then like he always did when I was human—a long loving hug. We pulled away together and smiled like old times before Jake slowly let go of my hand returning to his bike.

"What did you do to the bike? The paint job looks scratchy and your fixing all the parts." I asked gracefully sitting on the small table beside him. Jake looked away and mumbled something I almost wouldn't be able to hear without my vampire hearing.

"I-I wrecked it the day we said goodbye" He mumbled softly under his breath grabbing another part putting it into the bike securely. I glanced down at him and I noticed he had an unreadable expression—something that meant I hurt Jake more than I thought myself.

Silence fell around us as I listened to Jake's calm breathing and the rain pound against the roof. I thought of how everything would be if I chose Jake instead…he was there for me when Edward left but Edward is my soul mate—my true love. _Could it be possible that I doubt Edward? Or having feelings again for Jake? _I shook my head at the thought hating the truth behind it wanting to scream aloud.

"Jacob? I—I have to go." I said rising to my feet as he looked up at me with a questioned face. He rose after I glanced away and pulled me into a tight hug that I just relaxed into. While we were still locked together I opened my eyes knowing I could never come back—he wasn't part of my world anymore. We met each other's eyes and Jake showed something I'd never thought I would see again…Love. He grabbed hold of my chin in which I looked away lightly pushing against his chest; He tightened his hand at my waist pushing me to him and before I could react—even at Immortal speed he kissed me like we had kissed on the mountain the day he found out I was getting married. He was fighting for me by reminding me he still cared for me. After the kiss, I slipped back into his hug for a moment and left his arms the next second walking out of the garage.

Jasper would certainly find out of this soon enough.

I pulled up to the house to find all my family home. Edward was welcoming me with my lullaby, Esme, Renesmee, and Carlisle were listening to him play. Jasper and Alice were upstairs, and Rosalie was nowhere to be found along with Emmett. I pulled into my parking spot between Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche only to be greeted a second later by Jasper alone in the doorway.

"Why do I feel _lust_ in your mood?" he whispered for only me to hear.

"I went to go see Jacob, that's all." I knew if I said anything more Edward would find out and I wasn't in the mood to start anything with him. I put on an almost worried look to show Jasper I did something I should regret but actually don't. He stayed composed but understood that I probably did something with Jacob but didn't officially know.

Renesmee went flying through the door a few seconds later after Jasper and I silenced ourselves practically saying we would talk about it later. Renesmee smiled brightly showing her sharp teeth; I reached down to hug her as Jasper left the room possibly back upstairs to Alice. I held my little girl close as our cold and semi warm bodies touched I thought of Jake again—ugh why can't I let go of him? She wrapped her little 2 year old arms around my neck as I lifted her up to carry her into the living room; Edward was standing at the piano when I set Renesmee down before she ran off to find Grandma Esme. I didn't even look at Edward before I sped upstairs to shower and change the "_wet dog" _smell off before anyone completely asked where I had been although the smell and common sense of the moment gave me away.

"Bella, my dear you could have told me you wanted to go see him. I would've gone with you." Edward said wrapping his arms around my half naked body. He placed kisses along my neck and down my shoulder as I stood there thinking about what I was going to say to him; I turned in his arms to face him knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Edward I didn't tell you because I wanted to go alone. I wanted to see him again alone." I said it softly with a slight hesitation but Edward didn't notice; he only replied that it was fine. I slid my arms up his while he tangled my fingers in the swell of my back. It was late and we could both here Renesmee being wrestled into bed by Emmett, we smiled to each other as I pulled off Edward's shirt quickly and we unclasped my bra. We'd let instinct take over from there…we had all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around 4am Edward left me to go hunt as his eyes showed he hadn't hunted in longer than the 2 weeks maximum. I slipped out of bed shortly after he left and into a shower so Jake wouldn't have to smell a fresh vampire smell; it made him uncomfortable which I understood. The bathroom was steamy when I wrapped myself in a towel turning around to find Alice sitting on the counter with my clothes in her lap.

"Morning Bella, Renesmee is up and playing with Emmett in the backyard. I can't find Edward anywhere though, but here are your clothes." Alice beamed with her shiny teeth and angel like voice; I smiled at her in return.

"Thanks Alice, Don't worry about Edward he went to hunt but you know you could've left these outside the bathroom door." I said glancing at the clothes.

"No I couldn't, it would get wrinkles in it. By the way after you are dressed Jasper said he wants to go for a walk and asked you to go with him." Alice said while unfolding a long strapless white dress with a jean jacket to go over it. "Get changed, we'll watch Renesmee today!" She left the room shutting the bathroom door behind me.

To make her happy I changed into the dress and over coat but I was not wearing the heels. I ditched the heels for a pair of white sandals instead. Jasper met me at the door before I even turned around. We sped out the front door as fast as we could and down the driveway a bit before stopping to talk.

"So tell me what did you do with Jacob?" Jasper asked walking just a notch past human speed. I kept up with him and told him everything about the kiss and how I thought of Jake all the time now. Jasper only listened then once I told him everything he told me to stand still—He brought my car around to me a moment later.

"Go see him? What if Edward finds out?" I looked at Jasper as if he'd gone crazy.

"He won't mind as long as he doesn't know what happened—go Bella, go see him." Jasper said opening my car door for me. I got in and drove off thanking jasper seconds later.

I drove to Jacob's house only to find it empty then it occurred to me—Game day. Jake and his dad would be with Charlie, I laughed for a moment before turning the car around and speeding at 95 all the way to Charlie's place. Sure enough when it was in view I saw Billy's truck there and heard 3 guys in the living room…one of them was Jacob. I pulled up beside the curb, opening my center console to find extra pairs of contacts and shut off my car; Every voice inside went quiet then I saw Charlie opening the front door with a huge smile across his face. Making sure my contacts fit right I opened my door and ran human speed to Charlie straight into his hug; it felt good to see him. We walked inside and I then saw Billy sitting next to the couch in his chair, a tea glass next to an empty seat where Charlie could've been and finally Jake sitting on the couch with a soft smile directed specially to me. Charlie sat back into the seat I guessed was his and continued watching the game with Billy; Jake motioned for me to sit with him and I smiled softly back.

"You look beautiful Bella, a lot more like your old self." Jake said very softly into my ear as his breath hitting my neck gave me chills down my back; I smiled softly to him before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Jake's eyes fallowed me the entire time as if I love struck him. I disappeared into the hallway from the kitchen to look at myself in the mirror I got one glimpse before he joined me; Jake wrapped his arms around my hips pressing my back into his chest, it looked as if we fit perfectly in each other's arms…we always did.

The heat from his body burned at my skin making me more comfortable than ever but also guilty; Jake felt my body tense and spoke into my hair. "What'd I do? You feel tense?"

I shook my head but Jacob didn't give up. He knew something was wrong and he wasn't letting me hide it from him. He turned me around so I faced him before tangling one of his hands in my hair smiling at me. I stupidly gave in right there and kissed him passionately; his other arm went to the center of my back while my arms clung to his waist. Without me fully knowing it Jake deepened the kiss begging for entrance inside my mouth; I complied letting his tongue hit mine. After a while we pulled away very slowly but our foreheads still touched; I didn't feel anything but the blossom of love and right when I came into bliss Jacob softly pulled me into him. My head rested against his chest while he hummed a melody softly to me.

"Bella, Jake? Are you two ready to eat?" Charlie called from the living room; Jake stopped humming to me and kissed my cheek one last time.

"I could eat. I'm starving!" Jake called back. I smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen; looking in the mirror one last time I looked like a girl in love and I felt that way too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob and I sat beside each other at the table while Billy and Charlie sat at the two ends discussing the game although it was still on the T.V. Jacob pretended to listen but I could slightly see his mind on other things; was he thinking of me or what happened between us in the other room. Jake and I shared a plate so Charlie wouldn't notice that I wasn't eating; I smiled a thank you to Jake as he finished off the plate in no time at all.

"Dad, I should get going but I'll come to see you soon okay?" I smiled to him and gave him a hug before going to hug Billy. I whispered an apology for my cold touch; Billy smiled softly and returned to watching the game with Charlie. Jake was at my side in the next second as I looked at my dad one last time for a couple weeks; I opened the door to walk out as Jacob fallowed me to my car. He opened and shut my door for me like a gentleman as I rolled down my windows—I was about to say goodbye but Jake's kiss interrupted my silent words.

"I'll see you soon Jake, I promise." I said against his lips as we pulled apart.

"Sure, sure" Jacob replied as always before giving me a smug smile and one quick final kiss. I started my car purring it to life and pulled out of the driveway watching Jacob slowly disappear in my rearview mirror as I drove down the road before turning with the bend and Jake being gone for now.

After pressing my gas petal to the car's limit I pulled off the main road into the twisty driveway of the house. Renesmee was glued to the giant window looking at me from the living room; I smiled and waved to her as I went to the garage. Jasper met me there leaning against the counter directly in front of me as I pulled in; I turned off the car and smiled a gleaming smile when I got out silently thanking him for what he did. He returned the smile and a silent welcome.

"Edward home yet?" I asked Jasper as we walked toward the house. Before Jasper could answer I heard the voice of my loving husband and the heartbeat of my daughter with him. "Right here, my love" Edward said leaned against the column by the front door with Renesmee in his arms. I smiled to them both and kissed Edward politely then kissed Renesmee's little hands.

Jasper took Renesmee from Edward so we could have some time alone; Renesmee waved to us as Jasper cared her over his shoulder into the house. Edward immediately took me into his arms and snuggled up to me as soon as the door clicked against the latch; I laughed at how eager he was to hold me but then I thought how he had not seen me almost all morning. I slid my hands around his neck and kissed his lips fiercely letting him know I missed him too, my contacts had dissolved by now so I knew when he was looking into my eyes and that he saw the real me; his Bella.

I felt the small stab of guilt when he kissed me although he was my husband for I had been kissing Jacob this way not even an hour ago; He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth across my sharp teeth. I slid my hands back down his arms slowly pulling away from the kiss; I didn't know what face I made but when we finally pulled apart Edward released his arms from around me and crossed them against his chest. I had to tell him.

"Edward can we talk, I-I need to tell you something?" I asked trying to lace my fingers with his. Edward nodded and we both walked past our family and into our room.

"Before you get upset I want you to listen to me. Edward I kissed Jacob m-more than once." Edward's face went from no expression to stone; mine went from worry to pain. I tried to step towards him but before I even moved I heard a loud growl from deep in his throat. He growled at me! I quickly ran out the room and out the front door in the blink of an eye from anyone. Edward was cussing silently upstairs and I could hear everyone shuffle like they knew everything. I ran, I ran until I couldn't hear them anymore. La push? I could go to La push but Edward would read the pack's mind and know I was there. And I can't go home because Edward would try to see me there either by my window or by Charlie. I reached the border of La push and ran straight through the trees as fast as I could; I can hear the wolves behind me but I didn't dare stop to talk to them.

"Bella" I heard Sam yell in human form. I stopped abruptly to find Sam in shorts standing a short distance behind me with a confused look. I shook my head at him before turning and dashing off.

"I'm sorry Sam, tell Jake I'm sorry." I said softly before putting 100 yards between us, just enough space for him to hear me but also so I couldn't see him. I ran all the way through the Rez but when I reached the border that break of night fall I swear I heard a faint howl of sadness coming from Jake. Everything inside my frozen body was telling me to turn around and run towards him but I just kept going throughout the night.

At dawn I fed knowing I was soon to enter a couple cities. I made it out of Washington just before 1am and now I don't know which way I wanted to go. Since yesterday before leaving this is the only time I've actually walked at a near to human speed and not cared. I could hear anyone even someone as light as Alice coming from any direction so that was the last thing on my mind.

I entered Victoria, Canada at human speed not wanting to scare anyone. As I walked down the street keeping to myself I felt a little nudge hit the back of my leg. I turned to find a little girl about 5 years old trying to catch her balance again I reached out and steadied her on her feet before removing my hand from her back. She smiled big to me like Renesmee always did and then ran off back inside the shop with a little boy following. I turned and barely took two steps before the little girl was standing in front of me again. Her hands were behind her back so I thought she wanted to give me something. I kneeled down and smiled sweetly at her; she smiled back and brought her cuffed hands into view—slowly opening them I saw a good sized beaded necklace of nothing but dried juniper berries in her hand. It was for me. I bent my head down letting my hair slide over my shoulders and down to my face as the little girl placed the necklace over my head and down my neck. It was just long enough to sit perfectly at my collarbone.

The little girl smiled. "My name is Kayla. Do you like it?" Kayla pointed to the necklace around my neck. I nodded and gave her a light hug; Kayla pulled away quickly and ran back inside for the final time waving to me before disappearing. I walked down the street and sat on a bench in the park until late morning. I thought of Jake, Edward's reaction, and then Renesmee; my heart was frozen forever but if it did beat I would be dead by now from the pain. Once pulling my thoughts together I stood up and made my way through couples and families into a small inn and rented a room for at least a month with the small amount of cash I had taken from the bank a couple days ago. I was going to be here awhile—I don't know if I could run anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once paying for the room I couldn't brace myself to go look at it. I didn't want it to remind me of home in any way. I walked out the inn through the front door and barely missed the boy passing when only half way out the door. He turned and I could've sworn he was a vampire but no—just a pale boy with dark green eyes; I shook my head at the thought and apologized to the boy. Turning to walk away I felt an almost warm hand against my cold one; He squeezed once and attempted to turn me back around. I obliged and smiled to him.

"I really am sorry. I wasn't looking." I apologized again watching him intently, he seemed like he was doing the same to me.

"My name is Vincent. Don't worry it was my fault—you're very beautiful." He said in a charming accent that could possibly be British. I smiled sweetly and hoped he wouldn't notice that I can't blush. "I know we just met but would you like to take a walk with me, please it's the least I could do to be respectful for knocking you over." He asked reaching out his hand for mine—I reached for his but then pulled back and began walking beside him as he immediately dropped his hand.

"Sure. I'd like that." I answered walking a step ahead of him but then falling back beside him seconds later so we would actually walk together. I soon noticed we were walking farther and farther from the town and more into the forest; I looked to Vincent who had a soft smile on his face.

"Wait, we're almost there." He very softly whispered. I gave him a confused look then I realized we were headed to a creek. "I wanted us to be alone—I honestly don't know if I should tell you this but I think you already know."

"Vincent please tell me before I get any more confused by this!" I said sitting down on the grass beside the creek and that's when I knew….

_**Author: "I know it's short but I thought you might like the cliff hanger! Next Chapter out tomorrow!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Y-you're a vampire? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked in surprise as Vincent stood in front of me gleaming like diamond. He looked at me with a smile in return then pulled me up into the light with him.

"Because I knew you were one too." He said sweetly while rubbing his hand lightly across my cheek with the dazzling green of his eyes. I shrugged out of his touch and looked into the water; Vincent looked at me as if I showed my entire problem in that one touch, he placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and waited for the time to speak.

"You've been hurt. My guess by your mate it is such a shame to lose a girl as beautiful as you." He finally spoke again. I slid into his marble arms and embraced him much more than a friend but instead like an interest of mine.

"He's in Washington; I told him I did something and he growled at me which was unlike him to do. I had to leave our daughter—whom I had when human because I couldn't stay any longer. It hurt too badly." I sobbed without tears into his shirt while the sun sparkled down on us; he only held me slowly lowering us to the ground and against a tree trunk to sit forever.

"My sweet, you don't deserve to be hurt that way by your mate or anyone ever, I've been hurt as well but that story is for another time. I feel sorrow in your body—some pain, worries, and…Love." He said leaning his head against mine as I stopped crying. I loosened my hold on him just enough to look up to his face. At the same moment his eyes drifted toward me without any move of his head and I realized we had the same thought.

"Vincent, I-I can't. It would feel like betraying my daughter and my friends I have there. I'm sorry, I have to go." Before anything else happened Vincent released his hold around my waist and watched as I walked away. "_It would be nice but I can't_" I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I walked away at inhuman speed.

Back in my room for the night I didn't bother to lock the door—I didn't bother to lock anything, what's the point? I know possibly the only other vampire in this area. I stripped off my clothes and threw them away before grabbing my new lace panties. _Alice convinced me always. _And my tank top.

The water was nice against my cold skin although it was only warm to anyone else; it calmed me when I needed to think. I turned the water off minutes later wrapping myself in a soft towel afterwards; Opening the bathroom door slowly I noticed the bedroom window was open by the wisp of the breeze in my ear. A letter sat on top of my clothes? I glided over to the window and latched it shut before undoing the towel and getting dressed. The letter was written in fresh ink so there would only be one person it could come from. Vincent.

_My Diamond,_

_Since you do not sleep anymore I would ask to be allowed to your room but then again—I supposed not from the incident earlier. I only wish to see you, to be with you. Whisper the words and you will find me later in the night for I have gone to hunt far from the town._

_Until then if you wish,_

_Vincent._

Hunt; the thought of hunting tonight the burn in my throat screamed for something to help heal the urge. A quick one wouldn't hurt? I pulled a pair of shorts out that I bought while traveling because Alice had gotten to me with her ways. Sliding them on me; I opened my window once again and leapt onto the quiet street into the shadows for my travel into the woods.

Reaching the trees about five minutes later I wandered in far enough for the town not to be a threat. Once listening intently I let my instincts take over; finding a small group of deer a couple miles east of the town I dashed that way being led by my thirst. As I heard the blood pulsing through them my body craved for I waited and planned how this was going to work; I crept up a pine tree and placed myself into a crouch directly above the buck. He would do for now. Surprising the male I landed perfect on his back and sunk my teeth quickly into the neck before he could run.

The warm flow of his blood felt so good against my throat; the buck ran dry quickly and my bloodlust protested again. Closing my eyes for a split second I heard a sound about a half mile from me with the smell of blood heavy in the thin mountain air; I sprinted deeper into the trees only thinking about that intoxicating smell with my name written all over it. Stopping immediately I came face to face with Jacob; coming slowly back to my senses I shook my head to any thoughts of his blood.

"Bella, why'd you leave? You told Sam to tell me you were sorry and you just left." Jacob said once phasing to human form and tossing on jeans. My hair fell into my face while I attempted to avoid his eyes; I didn't want to feel pain anymore.

"You think this is easy for me, Jake? I had to leave my daughter!" I said softly but I knew he could hear me since he was only an arm length away. He grabbed my hand like how I used to and intertwined our fingers.

"Come back and see her then Bella, she misses you—we all do." Jake explained. I sat down in the grass exactly where I stood and ran my free hand through my hair. "Bella, the last thing we all wanted was for you to leave—even Edward felt bad." He added.

"I don't give a care what Edward said! If he even cared what I did then he shouldn't have growled at me! Sure I told him what we did but how can I keep it from him when I can't stop thinking about you when he holds me; I love you Jake." I said in a rush while looking up at his face beside me. Jake's face was surprised for a minute but then he reached out cupping my face with his before kissing my lips passionately; I slipped into his warm touch letting myself fall back into the grass softly with Jake running one hand down my side before pulling away to look at me.

"I love you too, but tell me that you won't leave again like how you did." He said looking down at my pale face with a radiant smile across his. I giggled softly and smiled back at how much I changed his mood in that one kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My sweet, look out…" A voice sounded then suddenly I was against a tree with someone in front of me; coming to my senses after seconds I saw it was Vincent.

"Vincent what—." A growl stopped me mid-sentence; I looked up to see Jacob's wolf form in front of Vincent with baring his teeth. "Jacob? Vincent don't worry he knows me—he's a werewolf—he won't dare hurt us." I said as they both stepped out of their defensive stances. Jake leapt into the brush only feet from us and came out seconds later in jeans; Vincent's eyes were on me while Jake's were not.

"Bella, who the hell is this?" Jake asked pulling me into a hug quickly as I could feel his eyes unmoving from the other person present.

"He's another one of us from around here." I motioned for both of them to fallow me as we sprinted into the silent town and stopped in my room. I sat politely on the bed while Jake took to the armchair and Vincent leaned against the wall like a statue.

"Might I ask who this is?" Vincent finally spoke.

"Jake, that's all you need to know." Jacob answered for himself although the question wasn't directed towards him—but at me.

"He's my old friend from Washington." I smiled apologetically towards Vincent who then seemed lost in thought.

"Bella, come home. Renesmee misses you, Edwards blames himself, and Charlie has been worried sick all week! Come home or I'm staying—pick one." Jake said with a serious voice and a tense posture from the feel in the room.

"Bella—All this time your name has been said but I have yet to notice the words—you have a beautiful name, my diamond." Vincent said walking lightly toward the bed placing my hand in his. "I will leave you for the night as you and your friend have much to discuss—say the words if you need me." Placing a soft kiss on my hand one second and gone the next he leapt out of sight.

Jacob walked toward me a breathed a sigh as he lifted me into his arms. I dug my face into the curve of his neck thinking over the kiss we shared in Charlie's house; I love Jacob and understand what he means by going home but can I really face Edward again after a short week. Jake no doubt could feel in my body that I had mixed feelings over a lot of things—He slid out of the embrace but nothing further than half an arm length reaching over to the window with one hand shutting it with the tiny lock sound following. Startling him I moved out of his comfortable reached and slid backwards onto the pillows before lying down against the sheets; Jacob watched me for a long minute as I heard his breathing slow to an almost stop. Unnecessarily Jake slid the curtains shut as my eyes quickly adjusted and I heard his husky breath right above me a moment later—I tried to speak but his longing array of deep kisses beat me to any form of thinking. I was in the mercy of Jacob Black who clearly is not holding out on any inch of my body.

During a slight break from a kiss I wrapped my arm around Jacob's back to find him shirtless of course but also noticed he was proving something to me—that he could protect me. I felt scars along his spine. Jacob had already slyly slid off my shorts although knowing him he wouldn't have done it with his hands but using his teeth. Sliding me up just enough to where my lacy panties hit the burning sensation of his abs, Jacob pushed my tank top over my head then I heard a light drop from the fabric as it hit the floor. I fell back onto the sheets letting Jacob run his hands down my exposed chest as I also felt his hands move lower to my hips before removing the last bit of clothing I had to give.

Jake growled into my ear as I felt a sensation rip through me as nothing I could ever explain in the word of pleasure. A sound of some sort rippled through the air as I felt Jake push more and more—the last thing I remember. After countless unneeded breaths I pulled Jake into the sheets with me as we both knew dawn was arriving, if I were seriously to leave with him—Jacob would need all the sleep he could get especially after what happened. Making me softly laugh to the repeated yawns, he pulled me to his chest before giving in to sleep allowing me to enjoy the soothing beat of his heart I once had.

One beat after another I made my decision that I was leaving here—I am going home with Jake. For Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake softly slept through the morning as I was tangled in his arms listening to his beating heart. Shifting only a couple times he wrapped his arms tighter around me which caused me to smile—if only I knew what he was dreaming about. I lifted up from the sheets letting my hair fall into my face, a warm hand brushed it away with every strand; I looked down to find Jake looking back at me with a soft smile—since when was he a light sleeper? I smiled back to him as he gave me a thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

We both moved out of the bed and Jake tossed on a pair of jeans as I shifted into a similar outfit except I wore a shirt; Jake sat on the bed and watched me.

"So will you tell me what you're thinking about?" He asked again.

I walked towards him as he placed my hand in his—this was going to be hard.

"Jake, I'm coming home. There's some unfinished things I need to do, I realized that last night while you were asleep." I finally spoke as I noticed his eyes moved to my noticeable bite mark from James all those years ago. "It's not about him." I added.

"Then what is it about, Bella?" Jake asked with a look I've seen so many times before—His alpha mask; the serious face he gave me in the rain the day I found out about him being with Sam.

"It's about the life I want, I chose to become a vampire but Jake I want you—I want you as my mate." I managed to say before he stood and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Then be with me, Bella." Jake said before grabbing my bag as we left the room headed home.

At the treaty line I kissed Jake passionately as he argued about not coming; He wrapped his arms tighter at my waist as my tongue explored his mouth for the last time within the next few hours. We pulled away and I turned my head to the road that stretched into the land I knew so well before I left—Jake let go of me silently telling me to go do what I needed to. I smiled to him just as rustling could be heard behind us. I turned inhumanly to catch a glimpse of the pack—Sam nodded his black furred head at me but I ran and hugged him soon feeling the weight of his head press more into my shoulder.

"Thank you Sam, for everything and now I'm going to settle this." I said the last part to the entire pack before sprinting off into the Cullen's land.

I stood in the tree line staring at the house I could once call my house but now it seemed as if I were a stranger. Before I could make a proper entrance I saw Renesmee looking out the big glass window from the living room and Alice standing a very short distance behind her; I sighed before stepping out of the trees into the cloudy day and view of Renesmee. She bounced up and down as my entire family then appeared at the doorway to welcome me home; Renesmee ran to my side as I picked her up with an emotion of tears if I had any. Alice scooted to my side next and hugged me gently like complimenting my outfit choice, Jasper smiled and hugged me saying he was glad I came back, Carlisle and Esme made me want to cry if I could with how happy they were to see _their daughter _home again. Renesmee still clung to me in my arms—Edward stood at a distance not letting his eyes leave me for a second.

"Edward, welcome Bella home. She's your love after all." Esme urged him before the silence set in. Edward simply smiled and said welcome home—nothing further.

I smiled back but not like how I did to anyone else.

Jake would be growling or cursing under his breath at Edward if he was here—thankfully he wasn't. Esme and Carlisle led everyone back inside as Edward still kept a distance from me; I kissed Renesmee's cheek and set her down to go play with Alice as I disappeared up to Edward and I's room. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett returning from a hunting trip based on the smell of fresh animal blood and before I focused on any other words Emmett was in the doorway of the bedroom with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back as he bear hugged me saying he missed his _little sister_ to death. He let go and left me to what I was doing.

I walked through the room and grabbed a few things I would prefer not to stay here; the picture of Renesmee, my few books Carlisle gave me, and lastly my notebook I've had since I changed. Edward appeared behind me then.

"So you run off and then come back smelling of dog. I expected more of you Bella but clearly I was mistaken; what would you like me to tell _our_ daughter—that her mother has run off with another man because I accidently growled at you although I had every right to." Edward said the word _our _as if he owned me like an asset and that was when I slapped him.

"Don't say that like you have any claims on me other than this ring. You Do Not Own me Edward Cullen, I'm free to love anyone I want when my own husband chose to not come after me for an entire two and a half weeks so Do Not talk down to me." I said through bared teeth in case he didn't think I was serious.

Edward hissed at me before leaving the room just as the rest of the family minus Renesmee and Alice appeared in the room to make sure everything was fine between us. I ignored Edward out of everyone while continuing to grab the things that I wanted from the closet—I had no reason to stay here when Jake has always been there for me—Edward could take a few lessons from him.

Before leaving the bedroom I slid the wedding ring off my finger and placed it on the bed knowing Edward would find it later. Separation is my only option. I found a few of Renesmee's things she would need as I had my mind set of taking her along with me this time; Jake didn't want her to be left here if I would be hurting and was fully wanting to take part in her life as a dad if he needed to be.

Dashing to the living room my family including Edward sat as he quickly protested at the few bags I had with me finally figuring out I wasn't leaving Renesmee again. Jasper and Emmett restrained him as I picked up Renesmee who was giving Alice a hug goodbye and I then hugged her, Esme, and Carlisle goodbye mentioning to each one of them Renesmee would never be out of their lives. She waved to the family as I spun my car away from the house down the highway headed to La Push and our new lives while telling Renesmee she would see them again anytime she wanted but that it was for the best that she stays with me for a while in La Push with Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled into the driveway of jake's house when Renesmee stunned me beyond imagine and I had no answer for her.

"Will Jacob be my new daddy, momma?" my little girl asked from the backseat. I looked in the rearview mirror wondering what to say to that when I heard Jake stop everything in the garage and peek out of the large doors.

"That's your choice sweetie, like i said your dad and everyone else will always be in your life but for right now I need you to stay with me because mommy and daddy both think you need to-Jacob is your uncle in a way but not truely related to you." I explained as if telling myself.

Jake opened my door and kissed me on the cheek before smiling at Renesmee-from what i saw in the mirror she wasn't sure to smile back or not; Jake didn't mind. I unlocked the back doors and climbed out to grab Renesmee from her carseat while I noticed Jake was taking our bags into the house-she clung to me as if he were a complete stranger and from what i thought he could've been in her eyes since they had never met but she only knew stories.

I stepped in the house with her in my arms and Renesmee's eyes bolted around trying to understand where she was; I ran my fingers through her hair soothing her the best way I knew at the time and once making my way into Jacob's room she seemed to calm down dramatically.

"Momma, it doesn't smell right in here." She said burying her head into my neck. I smelt nothing at first but then realized she must be talking about jake's werewolf smell-the smell of a dog.

"It's something you'll get used to sweetie, in fact Jake has something to tell you when you're ready to hear it." I answered her while looking slightly to the other person in the room. He nodded in return to my slient sentence to him.

"If you say so" Renesmee blankly said.

Jake left the room minutes later so she wouldn't be so cautious to walk around and explore the house; I sat her down on her feet that way I could find where Jake put the bags then unpack in any empty places I could find-on the other side of the bed I saw the bags placed on the floor near a few drawers cracked open to show they were empty. Jake prepared for this.

Renesmee looked at a few pictures on the nightstand and around the room occasionally asking who the people were-she pointed out the pictures she knew of me and jacob together, charlie, and the cullens but everyone else was a stranger to her. Finally, tucking away the last unpacked bag I turned to see my little girl curled into the sheets on his bed.

Sound asleep, I sighed relief.

Cracking the bedroom door, I made my escape to find Jake-to thank him for all of this. I walked into the livingroom but it was empty and the kitchen was untouched; although through the window of the back door I saw jake standing in the yard looking out into the trees. I made my way through the door approaching him at human speed when he turned looking at me.

"You alright?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Renesmee is the one I have no idea about-she's asleep on your bed. I didn't want to risk moving her." I explained motioning back to the house.

"No problem, but I wasn't asking about her. How are you?" Jake asked again while placing his arms around my waist pressing us closer together.

"Confused." I answered as my thoughts continued to wash over me.

"If it's about you and her being here, dont worry about it. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have offered and if I didn't want to possibly be a dad to her I would have argued when you said you wanted to bring her." Jacob explained himself while hugging me reassuringly-I felt safe with him.

"I love you jake." I said lovingly.

"I know you do, I love you too bella." He said placing a soft kiss on my lips which I quickly deepened.

Billy wheeled himself through the door a couple hours later and wasn't suprised to hear about me coming to live with them with my daughter-he welcomed it. I pulled myself from Jake's arms on the couch to hug him thankfully then quickly apologizing for my cold touch as i felt him give a small tense body laungage.

"Is she like you, Bella? He gave me a look to show what he meant.

"Only half, I gave birth to her when I was human. she won't hurt a fly though." I said with a smile.

They both laughed softly when Renesmee slowly walked into the room rubbing her eyes; Walking straight to me I lifted her in my arms as Billy introduced himself to her. She smiled and waved shyly at him which made me smile again.

"Renesmee can I talk to you?" Jake asked from beside us holding out his hand for her. She looked to me then nodded grabbing his hand as they walked away I gave Billy a look and he only shrugged.

They walked outside.

After a long while of me sitting alone in the dimming light from sunset I waited for those two. I eventually gave up waiting and wandered to the kitchen doorway to peer out the back window at them; they were laying in the grass looking at the colorful sky as Jake was talking. I heard myself sigh into the air not wanting to listen in with my special hearing but rather let them tell me themselves-the wait was killing me.

Renesmee came in quickly out of nowhere and placed her hand on my cheek showing me her and Jake's conversation as her face said she was astonished.

_"Renesmee, you know how you said the room smelled different earlier? Jake asker her. She stopped messing with the blades of grass between her fingers and looked at him before nodding. "Well, the reason it did is because I'm a werewolf-I know it sounds suprising but it's true." Jake explained. _

_Momma and my aunt Alice told me stories about werewolves but i never thought they were real-they would tell me that the wolves would protect anyone they need to if that person was in danger and at one time the wolves defended a human against vampires but almost lost because of the vampires having red eyes._

_Jake knew she was talking about the fight against the redhead that was hunting Bella last year._

_My momma also told me stories of a brown wolf that had feelings for a human but they couldn't be together because the human wanted a life that wasn't allowed to happen-it went against their love so she chose her life but quickly realized after time that the wolf was there for her and loved her when no one else did."_

_She was talking of him and Bella._

_Jake spawled onto his back and waited for her to follow suit before continuing. Can i tell you a story? jake asked. Sure, a long one. Renesmee answered getting comfortable. Jake told her of the tribe's legends like he told bella a long time ago but offered to show her what he meant._

_She shook her head against his offer-her face was astonished-before Jake could make a move she sprinted into the house inhumanly._


	10. Chapter 10

I nodded to Renesmee's reaction as I knew it-or something close to it-would happen. I slid her hand soflty down my jaw and kissed her fingers as her eyes still searched mine for an answer to what she was it true? Her face screamed silently.

"Jake you told her that way? just flat out telling her." I asked him as he slouched against the couch staring into space with an unreadable expression. Renesmee ran into Jake's room and slammed the door then the lock turned with a small click.

"What'd you expect me to do? Tell her the way I did to you-I thought my way was easier because it took you forever to figure it out. She has to know if she's going to live here Bella, not knowing won't protect her. I won't be able to if she didn't know." He explained with his restraint trying to keep him undercontrol.

I stepped closer until I was touching his burning skin.

"Bella, what do you want from me?" Jacob asked as I touched his bare shoulder.

"I want you to show her, show her like you did me." I said softly while brushing my fingers across his native skin.

"That was different, I was defending you from Paul-what was I supposed to do, let him bite your human hand off? He explained finally looking at me with a questionable face.

"Give it time, bella that's all I ask." Jake added.

"Fine, I surrender for now." I concluded laying my head on his lap.

Jacob stroked my hair and sighed softly setting his head on the back of the couch. I listened specially to his breathing as it became slower while Jake fell into a quick sleep. Once Jake was out I listened even closer to what Renesmee was doing in the locked room-silence. I softly bolted up from lying down and listened again-still dead silent.

I sped to the room and felt for the key lockpick on the top of the doorway. I pressed it into the knob and heard the click a second later-Twisting the door**...**

(to be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

Twisting the door open my face became a statue. The window was open with a light breeze blowing in and Renesmee was nowhere in sight-not exactly a good thing. My hand shot to my forehead as I panically thought where she could've gone since she doesn't know La Push like I do.

"Jake!" I yelled still looking at the empty room.

Barely awake he appeared beside me curious as to why I yelled but I think my face showed it all as he suddenly snapped into Alpha mode and scanned the room with his eyes. He rushed away from me and walked outside shiftling into his chesnut haired wolf in seconds-I watched as he smelt the waves in the air before nudging his head in a direction of the woods. We dashed off with trees flying by as Jake let his senses take over-at the river he stopped immediately with my body beside him in the blink of an eye.

"She stopped here then I lost the scent, the border is across this river-the other side is the Cullen's territory. You know I can't go over there." Jake said as another strong wind broke from the trees; my hair flew partly into my face as I pushed it behind my ear.

"Wait." Jake put an arm in front of me just when I croutched to jump the riverbed.

I looked up to him with a straight face.

"Follow me, I smell it-and it's strong." He said before dashing off into the trees aligned with the river before turning back into deeper territory of the Res. I smelled her scent now but not as strong as Jake must be.

We stopped in front of Sam's place. The pack was inside along with emily and another chime filled voice-Renesmee.

"Renesmee?" I said very softly.

Jake shifted into human form and tossed on a pair of shorts laying out of the porch before walking inside with me. Renesmee was sat on the couch in Emily's arms while she was talking to Sam-the pack stayed as far as each of them could on the other side of the room. To my suprise Renesmee didn't run into my arms like she normally would instead she curled more into Emily's body and shuffled her face away from my view.

"Renesmee?" I said softly again.

Sam motioned for me to walk outside with him while Emily stayed with _my_ little girl. He stood against the railing of the front porch as I paced back and forth in the gravel thinking of what I just witnessed; Sam watched me and waited until I was done to speak.

"She came here a couple hours ago and looked scared. I turned in her direction once realizing who she was and she just ran into my arms and cried saying that you and Jake were fighting so she left...she didn't want to hear it." Sam explained.

"She just kept saying she was tired of everyone yelling so I'm going to ask you, what has her like this?" He added.

"We weren't fighting I was just upset with Jake for how he told her about the pack and his werewolf side. He flat out told her then started to explain everything-she showed me in her thoughts. Although I think I know why she really ran off, she could have been talking about how Edward and I would fight." I heard Jake growl inside the house and Sam softly tell him to shut up.

"Thank you Sam for helping her, you've always been there when it comes to me-all of you have." I said truely thankful.

"Anytime Bella, I mean it. You're like family to me-you always have." Sam complimented back.

We walked back inside and Jake exploded with words.

"Edward yelled at you again! When?" He roared with rage but wasn't shaking yet-yet.

"When I went back to get Renesmee, he was furious left and right that's why she came with me." I assured while secretly telling him not to yell.

Sam joined me in calming him.

"We'll talk about it later." Jacob finished the conversation as Renesmee wandered to me.

I lifted her into my arms and kissed her forehead as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry mommy." She repeated in the bend of my neck over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Renesmee sobbed against my shoulder although everyone with the exception of Emily could hear her. I strided out of the room and sat outside with her in my lap; she snuggled into my cold skin. Paul and Jared could be heard inside cursing at what happened, Emily was still cooking in the kitchen with Sam around her waist. Jake was the only one I couldn't hear.

"Come on sweetie, Let's go for a walk." I said setting Renesmee on her feet in the gravel.

We walked toward the beach and looked at our reflections in the shimmer of the wet sand. Renesmee noticed I was glistening and quickly looked up smiling as my face shined like thousands of crystals; she then looked down to her own skin and saw a faint gleam of her vampire traits in her skin.

"You and I are alike, never forget that." I said softly to the little girl sparkling softly beside me.

"Momma, are you mad at me for earlier?" She asked.

"How can I be, you've been put through a lot in the past few months and I really can't stay mad at anyone right now. The one person your father and I cannot blame is you, your the last person we should ever be upset with." I said pulling her into my body as we walked.

"So we are going to stay with Jake for now on?" She asked questioningly.

"If you are happy with him and I being together. Also if you don't mind his werewolf phases than we could if you want to along with taking time to go see your grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle." I offered.

She nodded.

"It will be different though, you know our family's rules about being outside and since you're on the Rez you have to be more careful because of the legends about vampires being their enemies." I reminded her.

"The legends with Grandpa making a treaty with the Rez, I remember when you told me." She chimed.

"Keep it in mind." I said.

We turned around and walked back toward Sam's seeing the entire pack with Emily now standing outside. My eyes scanned for Jacob as the guys looked at me in slight awe from my shinning diamond skin; Emily smiled at me. Renesmee moved in front of me and went to sit beside Sam as he hugged her lightly with a warm smile.

"Sam, Can we talk?" I asked when his eyes met mine again. The guys started wrestling in the yard as Sam and I walked into the house-not so much a privacy reason but for the serious conversation about to happen.

"I have a feeling you need a favor." Sam said leaning against the counter.

"I want Renessmee not to feel like she has to be on only one side of the treaty line, she has to see my family ever now and then without...problems." I said the last part thinking about Jake's reaction earlier.

"All I can do is talk to the elders about it, they were the ones to create the treaty. We only uphold it." Sam said understanding the issue.

I nodded looking toward the sliding glass door watching Renesmee sit in Emily's arms on the porch steps.

"I also need you guys to keep an eye on her while I leave to the Cullens for the next few days." I explained shifting hair out of my eyes.

"What's the rush, wasn't the point to get away?" He asked.

"Yes but I need to finalize it with them." I explained walking outside and smiling to Jake before running into the woods unburdened.

Dashing through the trees with silence around me I concentrated on what needed to be done, the house wasn't far with my small leap across the river bed onto the land I knew so well and decided to turn for the back of the house instead of moving to the front door. Alice was standing at the back door when I slowed coming closer; surely she saw me long before I was in sight.

"Bella! what are you-why the hell did you leave?" She asked pulling me into the house to the closest loveseat to chat about everything but I didn't have time.

"Renesmee doesn't belong here while Edward and I are like this, all we had done was fight and it's affected her Alice. Edward and I don't love eachother anymore and honestly I'm not suprised when we've had a nice two years but any longer would put me nowhere. Jake loves me, and he came after me when I ran off not edward-I still wonder if edward even thought about it but that's not the point right now." I explained realizing everything now laid out in front of me.

"In that case, as long as we don't lose Renesmee." She chimed in her ringing voice.


	13. Chapter 13

"Speaking of Edward, is he around?" I asked her.

Alice's golden brown eyes shifted slightly upward past my figure; I turned to see what caught her attention. Edward was leaned against the archway of the livingroom and I put the pieces together-he heard every word judging by the solemn look on his face.

"Edward..." I said with a low voice.

He held up a hand of slience.

"Will you come with me? I'm asking you as a gentleman, bella." He said holding his hand outward toward me. We walked out the front door abnormally human.

The driveway was wet from the rain that had pulled in the past few hours and settled to a breaking point. Edward and I walked closely together avoiding puddles of mud but still following the path; his hand drifting up to my back at one moment and stayed there as I didn't seem to mind.

"After overhearing what you said I understood how all this happened, when jake and you had a rough time I should have just stopped to let you be happy but I couldn't. You were right though Jake did come after when I didn't but sweetheart trust me when I say I had no idea if you wanted me too as I was the reason you left in the first place." He said tightening the arm around my back pulling my torso closer.

"I had it in my mind whomever came after me was the one that truely wanted me." I said meeting his eyes.

"Bella...Let me love you the way I had in the past few years" Edward said slowly before leaving a small kiss on my lips.

I entangled my hands around him and kissed back.

The sheets of our bed could be felt against my neck with Edward's weight holding us down with almost all his weight. We tore at eachother's clothes actually sliding them down eachother's skin for un-needed temptation; his hand wrapped itself in my brown hair spread across the bed as his warm lips placed themselves down my lips and neck eventually finding the top of my white patterned bra.

Growling very softly Edward sent shivers down my spine practically leaving my figure begging for more of anything if it were in this moment I would have for the time being.

Everything melted into place as if nothing happened a short time ago; if him and I were still happily in love with Renesmee a short distance in reach with the others I loved. My body craved for him as my figers gripped against his skin relaeasing everything I've ever felt passionate for toward him. A single thread of guilt poured into the back of my mind with every movement of our bodies together-Jacob. Edward pulled me into his embrace unmoving from the closeness of my skin and sighed deeply into my neck as if he felt the same satifaction I was having earlier and still having that shown to be stronger than the guilt screaming in the back of my mind.

"My Bella." Edward sighed against my shoulder laying us down together as the sun dipped below the horizon. He stretched his arms across me with his eyes closed lost in a peaceful moment; I watched as the colors of the setting sun dispersed from the window into a deep black of the night. I had just slept with my husband while my faithful lover is with my child? I had.

His very slightly cold lips pressed against the naked exposure of my shoulder releasing my racing mind. I stayed there still perfectly statue-like. Out of habit I blinked every once and awhile to let him know I were still there but truth be told the single thread of guilt I had once had a moment of reappeared with mountains of backup.

How could I be with Edward and Jacob.

"What are you thinking?" He asked tracing the features of my angelic face with his fingertip.

"Just lost in the moment." I replied with a soft smiled mask while rising with the sheets from the comfort of the pillows. I sat with my feet hung over the side of the wooden frame as I felt a stronger force suddenly against my back-Edward.

"I know you better than that, bella. Tell me if it's about him and if it is I won't mind seeing as we had reconnected." He said lacing our fingers together with his hand wrapped around my waist to my lap now.

"We are still in love Edward but not as much as we would like to believe." I said standing up moving toward the closet that held the vast majority of my wardrobe thankfully unchanged by Alice followed by Edward as I fought to get an oddly nice figured shirt on.

"Atleast bella, atleast let us try to see of we are in love again. If we aren't I will never show myself to you again although if we are we have to then decide to continue our lives together-only our family's lives." Edward proposed a very considerable way to go about this although I caught on to the catch, _Only our family's lives...meaning without Jacob._


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi, sweetie" I said into the phone as Renesmee's curious voice rang through the phone. She bounced around with the T.V on in the background; I could tell it played cartoons. Everyone smiled and laughed to themselves hearing her excitement from the phone.

"Renes—Renesmee, sweetie where's Jake?" I asked trying to get a word in through her rambling of what happened since I left earlier. The pack's patrols, Jake and Sam talking, how Emily braded her hair. She stopped silent when I asked about jake.

"He's talking to Sam again right now, I don't think he's very happy right now, momma" she said hesitantly then lowered her voice; "He phased when Sam told him something then ran off." She continued.

_I don't think he's very happy_

_ He phased when Sam told him something_

_ Ran off_

"Renesmee, where are you?" I asked piecing the clues together in my head.

"At Sam's, we haven't gone home yet." She answered.

"Give the phone to Sam then go get ready for bed, it's late." I said seeing the sky was black outside the window. Everyone including Alice was paying attention at Renesmee's answer but uneventful this time.

Sam's deep voice was on in seconds and spoke softly for human ears; I could hear him moving through the house away from any other noise. His voice was definitely alpha-toned and my body stiffened at his tone.

"The guys are convincing him the best they can to come back through the bond but right now, Jake's headed toward you. I told him you were crossing the treaty line for a few days and he phased right in front of Renesmee and I; she's fine but I need an hour or two. If I didn't move her since Jake wasn't thinking he could've—you know." Sam paused not having to finish the sentence.

Edward hissed behind me and I gave him a cold look silencing him for the moment. Everyone else's eyes were full of relief for Renesmee.

"How long do we have?" I asked Sam as I saw a small glint of eyes through the darkness.

"He's here." I answered for him and hung up the phone.

Edward bolted out the door followed by Emmett and I knew this would end up badly. The rest of us followed seconds later; in the dim light from the house I noticed Jake turned his head back and immediately looked to me with anger across his face. One wolf, a coven of vampires; Vampires would have the advantage.

Edward hissed loudly at Jake with Emmett at his side showing he wanted to rip Jake apart. Jasper's effects could be felt but it seemed as nothing would stop Edward from finally killing Jake whether I saw or not.

Jacob placed himself and growled at Edward defensively; this fight wasn't about me, it was about what could've happened; Renesmee.

"Jacob! Stop it." I yelled trying to stop the unnecessary fight.

Jacob growled at me like the way Edward had not long ago; Edward noticed and before Jake had the chance Edward charged at him striking a blow to Jake's shoulder. Jake yelled and fell to the ground to quickly regain himself before turning his body weight onto Edward. Jake lifted a paw to penetrate Edward's diamond figured face and I saw Emmett move in defense of his family.

Emmett caught blindly by Jake was tossed against a tree and I watched Rose become threatened in the blink of an eye. Edward moved from under Jake and struck him again to the side of his head pushing Jake to the ground for sure, Jake moved slowly back to his feet and I watched as Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie now circled him. They were really going to do it.

I leapt through the circling vampires quickly and knelt near Jake's pained form. Edward's eyes caught mine while the other two stayed on Jake; my eyes begged for him to stop.

"Edward, please…you want to kill someone for something that never happened." I said pleading still in my gaze.

"It could have" He hissed back, Rose and Emmett drew closer.

I hissed and spun myself toward them but never moved.

"If you love our daughter Edward and meant those words to me, you'll stop this." I said looking to him then to Carlisle and the rest of our family.

I wanted to scream, Edward made his decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward hissed at Jake loudly and raised his from his crouch. I could hear Jacob's panting under me as I slowly rose although Edward or anyone else around us never moved their eyes from Jake. In bearable pain Jake leapt to his paws and stood behind me like an alpha; if only I could have heard Jake's thoughts as Edward grew more furious and leapt at Jake within seconds.

A scream broke out. My frozen heart panted and I watched Jake's damaged form fall to the ground with a large thud and how Edward remained above him. Everyone else around me stayed quiet with their eyes and wrath fixated on the man I chose to be with but why wasn't I saving him then? I looked beyond Edward and Jacob to see Renesmee in tears with a smell I recognized too well, blood.

Sam was only inches short of her and as Renesmee looked from the grass to Edward, I noticed a line of blood running from the side of her face down her cheek. She was the voice that screamed, not mine.

"What have you done?" I yelled out and noticed as Edward snapped back into his own senses. Everyone's eyes but Jake's looked to Renesmee once I shuffled to move closer.

Edward became stone once realizing the situation of his daughter. For once and possibly the only time I would ever witness in my immortal life I saw Edward stumble off of Jake and as far from Renesmee he could manage without leaving sight of us all.

"Jacob, Come on this is not the time. Not now." Sam's deep tone rang through the silence when I could feel Jacob was trying to get closer to Renesmee once I had.

Renesmee with her face marked of blood and tears I pulled her close to my torso and let her bury her face lightly into my chest staining the shirt I wore. Jake's footsteps sounded off; one, two, together.

I turned my head slightly and noticed he bent over.

I turned us together and held her protectively as the entire family including Edward still remaining a distance from his own daughter moved into protective stances.

"No Jake, Get out of here and don't come back to this side of the line. My daughter could have been killed tonight from your temper, go Now." I forced with seriousness and backed excessive inches away from him.

Jake took a long look at me, Renesmee tightly in my arms, to the rest of the coven, over his broad shoulders at Edward and Sam. He assessed that he wasn't wanted at the moment. With a lowering of his head slightly in my direction, he then turned and leapt after Sam into the brush of the trees. I could hear the pattering of his paws and tried my best to ignore it.

"Daddy" Renesmee called from my arms and reached her small hand out for Edward. Edward clearly still stricken from the incident tried his best to hide it from his face and moved swiftly closer to my body grasping her small hand. He bent forward and wiped her hair back to see the tear in her skin, his masked face had fallen.

"Renesmee, I am deeply sorry sweetheart. I should have protected you as well not harm you in the process." Edward whispered to her forehead before kissing it and raising his stature again.

"I'll be alright, daddy." She replied moving her hand from his and stroking his cheek lightly.

The others had dispersed once Edward begun to apologize and I could hear Emmett still fired up from the occurrences with Carlisle trying to maintain the composure of everyone as always. Edward's eyes locked to mine next and I stared back unable to say a word after what was witnessed.

_He had to mean the words since he hadn't harmed Jake_

Edward's eyes then moved behind me and I focused in on Alice's light footsteps.

"Renesmee, let's get you cleaned while they talk alright and see what Carlisle can do about that head of yours." She placed Renesmee from my arms onto the ground and ran with her in front back to the house.

"Bella" Edward whispered softly taking me into his arms. I placed mine around his neck and held them there as I knew not only did Edward want comfort from what he did but he wanted my forgiveness.

"Shh, you have it." I whispered back and enclosed the space between us.

"Bella, the last thing I should have from you is forgiveness when I promised you I would never hurt you again. How can I love you if I keep putting you through this pain of having to decide between the one you love and who you are." Edward whispered softly into the air between us and I tightened my grasp around him.

"Without pain Edward there is no love to have" I recited from something Carlisle said to me after Renesmee's birth.

I could see now the pain in Edward's eyes wasn't from what happened to Renesmee entirely. The saddened pain was from the crossroads he was putting me through, he didn't want me to have to choose on whom I wanted to spend my immortal life with—he wanted things to be simpler for me. True, it would be easier to live with a coven of vampires that already love me as not only hunting would be easily planned but they would never secretly despise me, why would they if I am like them. But it is also true, the pack would protect me and also give me the chance at a normal life and normal environment for Renesmee if she chose to visit although they know I am undead so to speak.

_I can't stop Edward's pain but I can ease it, somehow._

"Edward, one of these days we'll have to accept the pack again. I know after what happened tonight that it seems harder to do just that but it seems to be the only way all this will stop." I looked up to Edward's dark golden eyes breathing in his scent of lilac and honey.

"All I can say right now is we will see." He said closing in the space between us and kissing my lips lightly but sultry as well.

His kiss burned like fire although his lips are cold as ice—the feeling was definitely indescribable and screamed the urge for my lips to return the favor. His tongue graced mine and sought the answer of what I truly wanted from him.

_Love_

"If I didn't growl at you that day when you told me of what happened between you and that dog, what would we be as of now?" Edward asked as we pulled away slowly but still remained very close.

"Jacob—not dog" I corrected him.

"We would possibly be how we were those first two years, happy within our family but Edward during that time I didn't feel right as I felt something was missing." I added as I noticed his face fill with a look of thought.

"You missed him" He guessed.

"Possibly" I answered before Renesmee quickly called out from inside the house. Edward and I looked to one another with worried faces before dashing into the house as fast as our inhuman speeds would allow.

Renesmee could be heard from upstairs. Edward's eyes scanned downstairs as I was already halfway up the steps focusing on which room she was in exactly. The last sound came from her room—Edward was behind me in a second. We made it to the doorway and peered in seeing Emmett hold Renesmee down on her bed and Carlisle over her with a bottle of liquid medicine, Jasper's calming energy was at work with Esme was laughing softly along with Alice and Rosalie.

Edward and I breathed a sigh of relief then I smiled slightly at the sight of Renesmee clasping her mouth tight and Emmett holding her arms and legs together.

_ Children and medicine_


	16. Chapter 16

Renesmee fell into a deep sleep after Carlisle was done with her and the entire family with time on their hands agreed I should go hunting; Edward insisted he come along. Carlisle ushered us all down into the living room so our voices wouldn't disturb her although she could hear us just fine thanks to her father's side.

"I don't need a bodyguard, Edward. I'm still the strongest one in this family." I said pulling my hand free from his grasp and looking quickly to the rest of the family that had retreated to each person's own business around the living room.

"Bella I just want to protect you."

"Stay and protect our daughter, that's what I want." I said before dashing out the back door into the woods.

Running from the shallow trees I could still hear Edward's sigh and Alice telling him everything would eventually fall into place with us. Although the way I noticed it at the moment it seems like an always conflicting battle; Edward, Jake, and their fight for me.

"Jake." I said with authority into the trees near the riverbed dividing our two lands.

Jake came running through in his chestnut brown coat a moment later and leapt over to the edge of the closest bend, I crossed my arms like a jealous girl but uncrossed them afterward in defeat that I knew I couldn't be mad at him.

Jake bent his head in confusion as if he expected me to be upset.

"Phase, we need to talk."

Jake stepped back almost four large paw strides before phasing in front of me and tossing on some shorts. I didn't think anything of it seeing him naked again; that night was practically a fairytale to me after what happened tonight with Renesmee.

Jake sat but knew I wasn't in the mood for hand holding.

"Is she alright? Renesmee, I mean." He asked in the silence.

"Healing is the word I'd use."

Jacob cursed under his breath and I shift my body toward his. He found a few stones in the grass we sat on and threw them one by one lightly back into the ravine but never met my gaze. I knew I had hurt Jacob tonight and I knew Edward was being protective simply because he doesn't want me hurt like our daughter was but it's something that can't be avoided.

"Jake…" I started.

"Don't. Bella the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you like I did tonight, but it's exactly what I wanted to prevent all along. My jealousy took over and I hurt someone, I hurt someone which I can never take back. What if I hurt you over your daughter? Hurting you was my nightmare before and tonight I did something just as bad Bella, just as bad. I—I'm not going to interfere like that ever again so I want you to leave and never come back to me, the pain will be killing me for a while but I'm not the one for you." Jake interrupted in mixed emotions finally able to meet my eyes.

I stayed silent.

After saying everything, Jake walked a couple feet away and phased back. His brown eyes shown hurt before but now they shown as if he never had feelings for me at all; Jake broke into quick steps before leaping back to his side of the ravine. I waited and watched to see if he would look back to me as he always did—I half mindedly believed he wasn't going to.

I was…right.

Jake, my Jacob ran into the woods without as much as a turn of his shoulder.

"Jacob, I chose you." I whispered softly into the air kicking the stone at my feet into the riverbed; when the stone landed I noticed it was like a broken heart.

I didn't want to go back to the house. If anything I wanted to leave again although it wouldn't solve anything; Jake didn't want me anymore and Edward wasn't himself anymore as if all his guards from when I was human rose themselves again. He saw me as if I were still a fragile human.

The burned in my throat ceased and I sat on the edge of the woods near the backyard just watching. I could see Alice and Jasper outside on the balcony by the kitchen; Esme, Carlisle, and Edward still talking in the living room although I didn't bother to listen in; and lastly I could hear Emmett and Rosalie whispering softly to eachother in their dark bedroom with the deep breathing of Renesmee a few rooms over.

"Edward, calm down." I heard Esme chime and saw Edward appear through one of the windows for a second walking into another room.

"How can I calm down when I know she will eventually be hurt by that mongrel, too. The last thing I wanted was for my wife to sleep with him but if he ever hurts her I swear I'll slowly rip off his limbs one at a time." Edward fumed in a cold voice.

"I'm sure Jacob had a reason for doing what he did tonight." Carlisle reassured, placing his arm around Esme's waist.

Edward knows I slept with Jake?

I had to know what was going on. Stepping out of the woods and moving quickly toward the house, I noticed Alice and Jasper moving inside as well. Alice looked to me and the light let me see her lips were moving but I couldn't see what she said to Jasper.

When walking inside, Alice met me at the door with a hug and whispered in my ear that Jacob came by again tonight while I was hunting before she pulled away retreating with Jasper up the stairs to their bedroom.

Oh god Jake.

I slowly stepped into the living room where the same action still carried on as only Esme acknowledged my return. I nodded lightly to her that I knew what happened while I was gone and she replied with a look of understanding; Carlisle surrendered in his attempt at telling Edward otherwise.

With a silent request once Edward turned his back I had Esme and Carlisle leave me to Edward. They retreated upstairs as the other had.

"Edward, what did Jacob tell you?"

Edward turned and opened his mouth to speak but shook his head.

"Please…" I encouraged.

"He thought it more rather, in my own assumption he came to mentally recall what had happen when you had left long ago and the time after that. He showed me when you two slept together, how you preferred him, and eventually said how what he did tonight would be good for you Bella." Edward said with his hands in his pockets and back turned.

I sighed.

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you." I began.


	17. Chapter 17

He slightly turned his head and I pulled myself together in the dead silence. Why does life have to be so messed up? I'm choosing Jake aren't I…but Edward is my other half, I've been through this countless times.

_Come on Bella, pull yourself together girl!_

"It's him, it's final." I said almost like telling myself.

The tension in my words simmered on the floor between us and I could see it rising from Edward's standpoint.

_Not only is he losing me but Renesmee, too._

_No, it's for the best._

"This isn't about us anymore—it's about our daughter, what do you want from me?" He snapped back.

"I want the man I fell in love with to come back and be with me. Not this." I motioned to the ground in front of him.

"Fine, have fun with your pup—I'm done." He glared.

Saying the word I'm done hurt enough but "fun" sounded like poison sliding down my throat. I felt like hell but Jacob is there for me; he is always there for me.

My shoes clicked against the floor and brushed Edward's shoulder while retreating from the room; there was no reason to stay. I felt a pair of eyes when I looked and found two dark brown eyes looking at me sleepily in the darkness of the hallway.

Attempting at cheering up, I scooped Renesmee into my arms and snuggled her close. Her hand found my face and patted for attention—I pressed closer as she replayed Edward and I ending the last few years we've had together before playing all the happy times we had, too.

"Maybe I can help?" Carlisle appeared out of the dark hallway as well.

I looked at him puzzled once Renesmee leaned over to see him.

"Surely you don't want to ruin Everything you have with Edward including the one bond you two share sitting in your arms-" He smiled to his granddaughter and looked over to Edward.

"Call Jake" He said.

"Jacob?" I said with a slight hint of happiness. I knew it would make the commute faster.

Jacob walked in the door a few minutes later. He had his helmet in his hand and barely looked at me but more to Renesmee in my arms along with the rest of the room. I sighed with the situation; a hunch said it was going to get ugly.

"Bella…you want to have Renesmee, correct?" Carlisle asked sweetly.

I nodded.

"You also would like to have Jacob?"

I nodded again.

"-and of Edward?" He asked with certainty of what my answer would be.

I nodded with a slight smile.

"Then have them all" He motioned and looked to Jacob.

"Deny her and you lose her, Jacob. She loves you and she is willing to destroy her marriage along with losing her most prized possession—Renesmee—for you. You should be smiling right now but you are not and it is because this still feels broken, that's understandable. Jacob you need to let go of having her to yourself and learn that it will never be to yourself-"

Jacob and Carlisle both looked to me, Renesmee, and Edward before returning to eachother.

"—she has another willing to replace you." Jacob's eyes immediately flashed to Edward but Edward shook his head and looked to Renesmee sitting on my lap.

Jake nodded slowly and finally met my eyes with a slight smile.

Carlisle gracefully spun on his heels to Edward and brought his hands together. I wondered if this conversation was going to be for all of us to hear or just those two then Carlisle finally began to speak to his son.

"Edward, I've known you over a century and have never seen you like this. I will say I am ashamed. You and Jacob are the same whether you prefer to recognize it or not—you both have the desire to protect Renesmee and love Bella eternally. So learn to work together. Bella can't fight this anymore as we've all noticed and surely you will grow tired of it in the next century so let's forgive and restart immediately. She would hurt if replacing you and you know the last thing you want is for her to hurt helplessly again." He concluded before backing up to a seat in the corner of the room.

Edward stared at the floor in thought and Renesmee wrestled from my lap and repeatedly nudged her dad beside her until he slightly smiled at both of us.

I smiled back and Renesmee laughed like she understood what the smile meant to our relationship and life together.

_I love you, Edward…I love you, Jake…I love Both of you._

"You're right Carlisle." He said and scooted closer to me before pushing squished Renesmee into his lap.

"I'm not yet, I don't want it." Jake spoke.

Edward silently sighed and I shook my head wondering when this would end.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Just let me figure this out"

"It's different for me than you two. I'd be the limited one." He added before leaving out the door beside me.

Edward nudged me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find Edward beside me with small concern and Jake beaming; I looked to Jake who was repeated what he said to Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"As long as I get to walk in the house and not be insulted by their kissing on first hand but also see that little Bella, I'm okay with it, too." He said looking to Renesmee.

I looked down to Renesmee and she craned her head back to meet my eyes.

That's when I noticed.


End file.
